The Chosen Alchemist
by Mahoko Takahashi
Summary: Mikhaila's life has been boring ever since her father died. She kept to herself trying to find pleasure in her Mangas but one day she suddenly received a very surprising letter that turned her life upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chosen Alchemist**

**

* * *

  
**

**This is my first fanfic so cut me some slack! Especially you critics out there!**

**Please enjoy :3**

* * *

It was a lazy rainy afternoon. I was lying on my bed beside my stack of Full Metal Alchemist Mangas, listening to the rain pattering against my window.

_There's nothing to do when it's raining. _I sighed as I pulled the covers over my head.

I reached my hand under the pillow and pulled a slightly small box. I read the card on top of the box. 

_For my Dear Angel…Please Take care of it. _It said.

I opened the box and pulled out a watch. A watch that looked very similar to the watch Edward Elric's. Maybe that's why I like it so much…or is it because my father gave this watch…hmmm...maybe both.

I stared at the watch. smiling to myself and remembering the memories my dad and I shared when my sister came barging in…once again.

"ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!!!" She screamed with her high squeaky voice

"What do you want, you little brat?! And didn't I tell you to stop barging in my room?!"

"I just want to give you this letter I found tacked to your door!"

"Give me the letter." I said gritting my teeth. Can't believe mom would just tack things to my door without asking my approval.

"No! you're mean!" she huffed and pretended to walk away.

I breathed deeply. "Give me the letter. It might be from mom" I said again.

"No! I'll give it when and only when you say sorry for being so mean!"

I stood up and grabbed the letter from her little, grubby hands.

"no fair, Onee-chan! Nooo fair!!! Give it back! You probably want it 'cause it's from your BOOOOYFRIEND!!"

"Shut up! I can't concentrate! And I don't have one" I said while pushing her back towards the door.

"You don't have one because you're too busy reading silly mangas!"

I shut the door in her face. Why can't I be blessed with a nice sister? What have I done to deserve this!!!!!!

My eyes darted to the letter in my hand…

_To My Angel_ it said....Only one person calls me that...and it can't be him.. I read the letter then felt shock throughout my body as I sat down against the door. I felt weak and very…shocked.

_How could this be? It's impossible. Probably a prank, a scam, a joke! Please let it be anything but the truth! Maybe it is! _I thought as my eyes darted to that scrap of paper again.

I read it again and again. But it just doesn't make any sense.

_Come to the Park around 9:00 am. Sharp. No stopovers._

_ -Dad. _

It read.....

Dad…died a long time ago…

I looked at the watch my father gave me. and clutched it tightly in my hand.

It was already 8:30; my knuckles and I can't wait to beat the crap of that guy who's pretending to be my dad.

**End of chapter One**

**

* * *

  
**

It's kinda short…no wait, it's really short. Ugh! Bwahahahahaha. I shall make my other chapters longer ;) And once again to all you critics out there…cut me some slack!


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Me: Bwahahahaha, Finally!! Chapter two!!!!!! My fingers hurt like hell, too. O__________O

(some guy entered)

Guy: Woah, you're finally finished!

Me: who the heck are you?

Guy: I can't believe you made us wait.

Me: Who the Efff are you??? And how did you get in here? All the doors and windows are locked!

Guy: There was a key...

Me: Hehehe (slowly lifts a heavy encyclopedia and then BANG. Looks down at the guy and realizes that it was otto-san)

....Oh Well, He'll wake up. Hope you guys enjoy the second chapter :) :3

* * *

**Chapter two: **

**The Meeting**

"DAMN! It's already 9:30 and still no sign of anything." I said while I sat in the park cold and wet from the rain…

"When I see that person, I AM GOING TO—"

"Sorry I'm late" interrupted a voice, a very familiar voice. I looked around and there standing, looking healthy and tall, was my father.

"Is that you Father? No it can't be…You're dead. The dead can't come back to life!" I backed away scared and hopeful at the same time, hopeful that it really was my father not just some old geezer pretending to be him.

"Of course it's me, silly! Did you ever forget me, Mikhaila?" He said reassuringly with his arms outstretched.

I reached for him but hesitated…something didn't feel right. His eyes…they're killer's eyes. My father never had those intent look in his eyes. Something was up…

"You're not my Father." I said flatly."You are wasting my time. I knew it from the very beginning…"

The man that looked like my father laughed. "Now why would you think I'm not your father?"

"You're…eyes…" I said hesitantly.

"What about them?" He asked, completely puzzled.

"They're….killer's eyes… "I said, my voice shaking.

"Oh. So, you've noticed huh?"

"Did you kill somebody, Father?" I asked stupidly.

"I had to dear…he was trying to get in my way…my way back."

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if it was really my father standing right in front of me. It was too good to be true. After all these years, I believed and held on to that belief that he will never come back. Now here he is, healthy and safe. I tried to fight the tears back but one tear escaped and trickled down my cheek.

Father caught it and flicked it away.

"Why." I asked looking at my feet. "Why haven't you told us that you were still alive? Why haven't you told mother? Don't you know that you broke her heart?"

I looked up and stared him straight in the eye. "You're not my father."

He looked surprised but not hurt. "What's gotten in your head, young lady? I am your father. We already went through this."

I looked at his face. The resemblance was amazing but I know this isn't him.

"You're not my Father." I repeated.

He looked annoyed. "Will you tell me my little Angel, Why do you think I'm not your father?"

"Well, my father would never use that tone towards me and he will never forget to tie his hair."

I stuck my tongue out at him and ran like hell. I looked back, which was a very big mistake, and tripped on something. Suddenly, he was in front of me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"LET ME GO!!!" I screamed but he only laughed.

"No can do. Father ordered me to capture you."

"What do you mean father?" At that exact moment I saw his face change…into…something…familiar.

"Envy?!" I whispered, clearly surprised. He shouldn't be here. He's an anime character, right? But how…could he be so real….

He smiled that evil maniac smile of his

"But…You're not supposed to be real."

"Too bad I am. Now let's get going." He said as he threw me into this dark hole and jumped in after me, laughing.

I struggled to get back to the surface. Back to the light but my strength failed and my body led me down towards the darkness….

**End of Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**LOL. Otto-san woke up O_________O. I'm in deep trouble now. Oh well till next time guyssss!!!!!!! :3


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

**Chapter Three:**

**The Awakening**

I woke up with my head hurting like hell. All I remembered was darkness but I know there was something before that….ENVY! How could I ever forget? Now that I've woken up completely I can see that they locked me up in this cell.

I stood up and searched this room for a way to escape.

Just at that moment (GAH, MY DAMN LUCK!) the metal door of the cell clang open and revealed Envy.

"I see that you've woken up." He said flashing that annoying grin of his.

"I see that you're still in that ugly form" I said with my arms across my chest.

I saw him grit his teeth in anger but unfortunately he maintained his cool. "Father wishes to see you."

"Well, you can tell him to fuck o-. " I was grabbed by my waist and hoisted up on his shoulders. "Damn it!!! Let me go, you bastard!!"

He just chuckled and continued walking towards this big opening.

"Envy, put him down." Said a deep, velvety voice which I assumed is Father.

Envy put me down all right. He put me down hard. "Be gentle Envy! What you see beside you is not just a simple, useless, silly girl but a weapon, a very useful and chaotic weapon."

"What do you mean 'A very useful and chaotic weapon' Old man?"

"In your dimension all of us here are merely anime characters in a manga called 'Full Metal Alchemist', aren't we?" Father asked me with his hands folded upon his lap.

I gulped. "Yes. What about it?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Have you read all of it?" He asked suspiciously.

"No. I stopped at chapter 87."

"What a shame. But I think you know enough besides don't you have the rest of it in your USB that is in your pocket right now?"

I stepped back. How did he know about my USB and its whereabouts and what it contains? He shouldn't even know what an USB is. I underestimated him, big time.

"What are you planning?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm planning to take over this world with your help. I'm going to use your knowledge to win this war. Not only that but I think you'll be a great help to me by serving as what they call a 'good guy'."

"It's too bad I won't help, though." I said shaking.

"I agree…it is too bad. But I'll bet you will be a great sacrifice."

I can feel the curiosity taking over me. _Not now please…not now. Control yourself._

"What will you even do when you've taken over this world? Your enemies are all dead and you rule a city of the dead. Nobody is in your command except for your precious homunculus." I knew I should've kept my mouth shut but I can't help but wonder.

He looked me straight in the eye and smiled. "You'll soon find out." Suddenly he gave me a funny look. He walked towards me and held my face up to his. "Hmm…" He said as he seemed to be checking something in my face. "You'll be the main ingredient in the special sacrifice I cooked up for you.

The word pedophile kept repeating in my head. Dirty Old man was another word that kept repeating itself.

My thoughts got interrupted metal crashing and a small blondie shouting in pain.

"Damn you Alphonse!"

I couldn't believe it. It was my idol standing just across the room. The famous Full Metal Alchemist…

Edward Elric.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello People!! It has been a very long time since I've updated anything _. I've been busy with school and all that :(. Hope you all enjoy!!! :3 **

* * *

Chapter Four:

New Discoveries

"Well, well if it isn't the Full Metal Alchemist, himself." said Envy with an evil smile on his face.

"Nice to see your rat face, too Envy." Edward said equally evil.

"WHY YOU SMALL FRE-"

"Stop this useless bickering, Envy and destroy them." said Father calmly.

"Small…you called me small…." Ed murmured. Then he looked at Envy with a blank expression. "Do you know what happens to people when they call me small???"

Envy didn't have time to answer before Ed jumped up and attacked him.

"You are so embarrassing, Brother!!" yelled Al.

You may be wondering where I was. Quiet and star struck…I stood there like a sore thumb, not knowing what to do.

I snapped back to reality when Alphonse grabbed me by the waist. "Are you alright, Miss?" he asked politely.

"I guess…"

"I know this is completely different from your world, so I may have to ask you to try and bear this for a while."

"Uh…I guess I could do that" I said lamely.

"Thanks. Now, I'll just have to find a way to escape and we'll both be safe."

It took a rampaging hour before we finally saw daylight.

"We can't be safe yet." said a voice inside Al's armor which made me jump. It was Ed.

"What? What are you doing here?? How did you-, when??" I stammered lost for words.

"Let's just say I'm cool that way" winked Ed.

I swear I could feel Al roll his eyes…if he had any.

Later that night in a hotel, I just finished taking a dressing up in the clothes Winry bought for me (hers was too big for me) when I heard someone knock.

"Can we come in" It was Winry.

"Sure." I said while tying my hair and making sure that my bangs were covering a mark on the right side of my forehead.

"We need to talk." Ed said sitting down on the bed.

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"Start on what father wants to do with you….explain everything."

I sighed. "You see…you guys are all manga characters in my world, anime, fiction-based so-on and so forth. I read almost every manga of your world or dimension or whatever this place is called...the manga all you guys star in is called, 'Full Metal Alchemist', it's the story about you and Alphonse and everyone around you."

I waited for someone to talk but seeing no one did (I don't blame them) I continued.

"I'm not sure exactly but father wants me to be a part of his sacrifice, maybe it's because I know almost everyone's secret, since you know...I read almost all of the Volumes"

Ed sat a little straighter. "You know almost everyone's secret, could that mean you know even my secrets?"

I sighed. "Yes even yours, no wait strike that, especially yours…and Al."

I felt Al suddenly look at me. "Do you…"

"Yes?" I asked turning to face him.

"Do you…know if our father really loves our mother?"

I smiled. "Yes, yes he does very much."

"Rea-"

"Time for everyone to go to sleep, you girls sleep in this room while me and Al sleep in the other room." Said Ed, standing up at once...he looked disturbed…

"Who died and made you king? We sleep when we want to. How old do you think we are anyway?"

"I'm only thirteen…" I murmured.

"I'm tired, Winry." He said as Al closed the door behind him… "Oh and Mikhaila, we'll talk about this again first thing in the morning."

"Okay." I said hugging my legs.

Did I say something? And how the hell did he know my name?

* * *

**Me: Teehee!! Now I have Carpal Tunnel Syndrome from typing various things _ .______. and I am very high from Pocky sticks ;;)**

**little brother: OH MY GAWD!!!!!!!!! What will happen neeeeeext, ONEEEEE-CHAAAAAAN???**

**Me: How did you get in...my room is locked....**

**Lil bro: Magic :D**

**Me: Go stand in the corner and no Peeking!! X(**

**Lil Bro: Fine...**

**Me: Now down to business....my little brother is the most adorable HAH!!! CAUGHT YOU PEEKING YOU MONGREL!!! OUT!! **

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed it and I kinda have to go so I can kick my little brother out of the room :3. Moree neeeext time!!!!  
**


End file.
